


No Time For That

by 1478963255



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotionally Repressed Felix, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Time Skip, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, School Uniforms, Struggle with emotions, Unbeta'd we die like Glenn, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: Felix is frustrated after losing to the professor in a sparring battle. He finds Ashe and drags him to a cleaning cupboard for some quick release.M/M relationship. Set pre-timeskip. Rough, closet frottage, some feelings.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	No Time For That

**Author's Note:**

> Just another quick piece slapped together using a prompt generator and randomly choosing two characters. I like emotionally and sexually repressed Felix. I like cute and pliant Ashe. Go figure.
> 
> Stay safe during this Corona outbreak! Feedback is always appreciated, either comments or kudos - any mistakes, let me know!

“Don’t make me say it.”

“Felix…”

Ashe breathed heavily, head still aching from being thrown back so forcefully against the cleaning cupboard’s solid rock wall. Felix was already upon him, his mouth biting angrily at his throat and neck. His sparring defeat to the professor that afternoon had clearly irritated him; his teeth were sharper than usual, his lips attacking the sensitive skin of Ashe’s throat more fiercely than Ashe was accustomed to.

“I-It’s alright, there’s no need to be so—”

“Shut up.”

The young archer fell silent, head tilted back to bare more of his throat to Felix. His hands were roaming all over Ashe’s uniform, untucking his blazer and hoodie from his breeches impatiently and pushing his cold calloused hands up against Ashe’s stomach. The other boy gasped, hands planted on Felix’s shoulders and he tried to urge the angry swordsman off him, but Felix did not move.

He kept shoving his hands further up Ashe’s uniform to roam and explore over the boy’s slim chest. His hands were cold and rough and even though they had already mapped out Ashe’s body plenty of times, he was exploring as if he’d never graced the smooth skin before.

Felix nosed the edge of Ashe’s hoodie out of the way of Ashe’s throat so that he could bite down more fiercely on his collarbone. The smaller boy cried out and immediately, one of Felix’s cold hands shot out from beneath his uniform and clamped over his mouth.

“Be _quiet_. Do you _want_ to be caught or something?” Felix hissed, as if the entire situation that they both found themselves in was Ashe’s idea. The boy whimpered behind Felix’s palm, his eyes fluttering slightly with how close Felix was breathing to his face. He could see the deep scowl in Felix’s gold-amber eyes, angry but full of desire and if that didn’t turn Ashe on, nothing else would.

Felix kept his palm flat over Ashe’s mouth as he continued his assault on the other’s body, blunt nails raking down the archer’s chest. Ashe trembled and whimpered pathetically, and Felix sneered further. The edge of his lip curled up in disgust and if Ashe hadn’t done this plenty of times with the other before, he might have thought Felix was _actually_ disgusted. But he wasn’t. It was just the face he made when he made Ashe whimper, something of a triumphant and victorious sneer.

“Keep quiet,” Felix ordered, withdrawing his hand and Ashe breathed heavily, nodding slowly. The swordsman hesitated for a moment, hungry eyes flickering and taking in every inch of Ashe’s face. He was far too innocent for his own good. Felix couldn’t take it. He had to have him, had to _break_ him, _hurt_ him… and he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was to prove his own strength? But to who? Certainly not to Ashe.

“Felix…”

“I said _quiet_.”

“Please, kiss me,” Ashe pleaded.

Felix grumbled, huffing under his breath so that a long strand of his navy hair in front of his face flipped upwards. He took in a breath and then crashed his lips against Ashe’s, earning a startled cry and soft moan. The young archer started to loop his arms around Felix’s neck, to tug and play with his hair, but Felix gripped his wrists and slammed them against the wall at each side of Ashe’s head.

His grip was like steel, impossibly tight and almost bruising around the archer’s delicate wrists and he wanted to cry out and beg him to let go, that he was hurting him, but couldn’t. The crushing lips were bruising against him, the kiss like fire, scorching him. But if this was what Felix needed, as scandalous and improper as it was, Ashe couldn’t find it in himself to say no. If the angry swordsman needed to kiss him and touch all over his body in a cleaning cupboard, he would allow it.

The kiss deepened as Felix forced his tongue into Ashe’s mouth without asking, pushing past soft lips which quickly became pliant under Felix’s ferocious touch. The grip on his wrists tightened and Ashe whimpered quietly into the kiss, urging Felix to press his body closer, pinning the younger boy up against the wall.

His thigh slipped between Ashe’s, grinding up against his crotch, making the archer shudder. There was something exhilarating, like the thrill of a battle hearing and feeling Ashe submit to him like this, like he was defeating an enemy in battle, besting them, winning. 

“ _Felix_ ,” Ashe panted when the kiss broke for just a moment so that the two could catch their breath. Felix’s face was bright pink, all the way up to his ears and Ashe could see how scarlet he had become even in the darkness of the cleaning cupboard. Felix grumbled again and surged forward once more; mouth open so that his hot pink tongue could search out Ashe’s.

The archer eagerly obliged, letting his own jaw go slack so that his tongue could poke out and meet Felix’s in an angry battle. Saliva was exchanged, hot and frothy and Ashe couldn’t help trembling again, almost going weak in his knees so that he leaned down against Felix’s strong thigh even more. His hips keened forward needily. Now Felix was no mage, but Ashe was quickly falling under his spell.

“Ashe, _fuck_ ,” Felix hissed, grinding his thigh back up into Ashe’s slowly rocking hips. Through his breeches, leggings and smallclothes, Felix could feel the length of Ashe’s cock grinding up against him. “You’re hard?”

“O-Of course,” Ashe retorted. “You expect me _not_ to be when you kiss me like that?”

“I just didn’t think… that you would…” Felix hummed and shook his head, letting go of Ashe’s wrists. They stung and Ashe rubbed them a little, knowing that perhaps in a few hours there would be red marks and perhaps even bluer bruises. Felix stood for a moment, unsure of what to do; suddenly guilt had overwhelmed him, realising how forceful he was being with Ashe.

But the archer, silently and with a gentle smile gracing his boyish features, looped his arms around Felix’s neck and drew the flustered swordsman back in. “Felix, it’s alright. Clearly, I want this so… don’t stop now.”

“Tch,” Felix tutted, wanting to remove Ashe’s arms from around his neck. This was too close, _too intimate_ – as if his hands being shoved up under Ashe’s uniform were any less intimate. He kept his gaze averted as the other boy stared at him lovingly, full of understanding and Felix hated it.

He grumbled to himself a little more, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Ashe’s mouth, as if to silently say _‘fine, we’ll do this, I guess’_. He turned his hungry golden gaze downwards, to where Ashe’s blazer and hoodie had ridden up just a little bit so that a sliver of his pale stomach peeked out. Felix rocked his thigh back up against Ashe, who moaned and gripped tightly at the back of Felix’s collar.

He kept rocking his thigh, even when Ashe pulled them chest-to-chest, _far too close for Felix’s liking_ , but he said nothing. Ashe panted into his shoulder, tiny gasps and mewls leaving him breathlessly as he rocked back against the strong but slim thigh between his own legs. His cock was already half-hard, starting to strain even in his loose breeches.

“Felix… will you… fuck me?” Ashe asked. An electrifying shiver raced through Felix’s body as if igniting his blood more fiercely than being struck by Thoron. He grit his teeth and shut his eyes tightly. _Flames_ , he wanted to, more than anything. If he could unleash all his anger and frustration into Ashe’s willing body, so pliant, so soft, so _fragile_ under his crushing touch… perhaps everything would be okay.

Instead, he grunted. “No. There’s no time for that.”

Ashe whined a high-pitched and pathetic sound that made Felix’s stomach curl hotly. Ashe _wanted_ him. He wanted Ashe. But no, classes would begin again soon and there was no time. Besides, they were nowhere private, merely shoved inside a scarcely used cleaning cupboard where there was little more room for them to stand.

“Please, _please_ , do something—” Ashe pleaded, his quiet and quivering voice cut off by a sharp nip of Felix’s teeth over the shell of his ear. Felix wanted to hear more of those noises, they spurred him on, but he was also frightened they would be caught. He cursed himself for not having any more self-control, for having to force Ashe into a dusty old cupboard.

Felix said nothing and shoved his hand straight down Ashe’s breeches and smallclothes, taking a hold of his half-hard cock. He was almost amazed by its size; it fit Ashe perfectly, somewhat small but not embarrassingly so, slender and pale, hyper-sensitive to his calloused touch and already weeping with need.

Felix stroked him a few times awkwardly, the press of Ashe’s elasticated waistband straining against his wrist until he yanked both the boy’s breeches and smallclothes to his mid-thighs. Ashe said nothing, simply held tightly onto the back of Felix’s collar, whimpering and thrusting upwards into the palm and then back down against the thigh still in between his own.

“Look at you… already like this, even though I forced you,” Felix murmured into Ashe’s ear, nipping at the tip again, breathing hotly into it.

“N-No, _no_ … you d-didn’t f-for—”

“Mmh, I did, and _still_ , you got this hard,” Felix taunted, knowing full well that he didn’t force Ashe but he kept talking, feeling the archer’s slender cock pulse in his palm, becoming harder with each syllable and each stroke. Ashe whimpered again, clinging tighter to Felix, his head buried in the crook of the swordsman’s neck. He still smelled like sweat… and 

“Felix… _Felix_ , you too… please,” Ashe whimpered.

The dark-haired boy nodded quickly, still holding onto Ashe’s cock with one hand whilst he tried to unlace his breeches single-handedly with the other. It was tricky and took far too long for Felix’s liking, curses and grunts tumbling from his lips but eventually, with a forceful tug, the laces came undone and his cock pushed against the front of his smallclothes.

He yanked them down and then quickly spat in his hand. Ashe huffed hotly; he always did like it when Felix was a little rougher, a little more vulgar than his noble status allowed. The feeling of the frothy spit running down the length of his cock always made him burn.

Felix eagerly wrapped his palm around both of them, hissing at the flush of scorching skin against skin, feeling Ashe’s cock pressed against his own. He managed to unwind Ashe’s arms somehow and leaned back just enough so that both boys could gaze down at where their cocks were against one another’s, hot and dripping with equal desire. Ashe wasn’t sure if it was Felix’s spit or their mixed pre-cum that was now lubricating the quick fly of Felix’s wrist.

“Hah, _ah… F-Felix…”_

“Flames, Ashe… you sound… your cock….”

Felix couldn’t think. He couldn’t formulate normal words. He couldn’t speak and say what he wanted to; _fuck, this is too much, you sound way too fucking good, your cock is so cute, you’re so hard, all for me, all mine, I can’t wait to fuck you, flames, I want to—_

But he couldn’t. Instead, he just panted, face still scarlet, hair clinging to his forehead as he pumped them both quickly and roughly. Ashe didn’t seem to mind and instead seemed to relish in it, moaning against Felix’s lips, desperate for another kiss. But Felix was afraid if he kissed Ashe he might never lean back, that he might suffocate against those perfect, slightly swollen lips.

“M-More, more,” Ashe whispered.

“ _Fuck_ , Ashe, you’re so greedy,” Felix rasped, throat burning. His lips were so close to Ashe’s that every time he spoke, they brushed against one another. Ashe’s eyes fluttered shut: he loved it when Felix spoke when they were intimate. It didn’t matter if he sang his praises or abused and teased him. Just the rasp of his voice, breathless and rough, was enough to make the spring in his stomach tighten and threatened to snap.

Wrist aching, Felix slowed for a moment, taking the pause to swipe his thumb through the precum at the heads of both their cocks. Ashe’s legs trembled and he lurched forward, claiming Felix’s lips. A startled moan came from the swordsman, caught off-guard by Ashe’s sudden attack but he was not about to lose.

In a tangle of teeth and tongue, he quickly turned the fight in his favour, raising back to his full height so that Ashe had to tilt his head back and upwards to keep his lips connected. Nipping at his lower-lip, Felix growled into the kiss, his hand moving once more, ignited and spurred on by the needy and pathetic noises Ashe made, muffled by their bruising kiss.

_Fuck_ , he was so needy but Felix… liked it. He liked that Ashe wanted it, liked that even though he was rough and hasty, Ashe _still_ wanted to be touched by him. He thought briefly, one day, he might like to slow it down and really take the time to admire Ashe’s adorable and pale body – but he wasn’t so sure when that day would come, if at all.

“Close, _close_ —”

Ashe panted, breaking the kiss so that saliva and spittle dribbled down his chin, eyes half-lidded. Felix drank in his expression like a man parched; his green eyes were almost eclipsed entirely by his blown-out irises, mouth agape, lips swollen and abused from the kiss. A light pink blush dusted over his cheeks and his neck was smattered with pink and red marks, some with sharp bites engraved into the porcelain skin.

“M-Me too,” Felix hissed.

“Oh, _Felix_ , I’m gonna… I c-can’t—I, _ah_ , I—”

His whole body tensed up and the young archer, in all his pathetic but stunning beauty, cried out, clamping one of his own hands over his mouth to silence himself. A part of Felix was disappointed he didn’t get to hear his full impassioned cry, but there was something in the muffled huff of breath, the suppressed passion of his climax that made his own come embarrassingly soon.

Immediately after, Felix lurched forward and bit down hard into Ashe’s throat in an attempt to silence himself, the taste of copper staining his tongue. There was something about the blood against his tongue that made his orgasm all the more powerful.

Their cocks jumped together, cumming at the same time. Thick white ropes of cum spurted from Ashe’s cock, shooting upwards and thankfully landing only over Felix’s already dripping fingers. The swordsman tensed up, milking them both of every drop that there was in their bodies, his balls tightening and relaxing in gentle pulses.

He swallowed bitterly, feeling the blood rush down his throat and gasped for breath. All he could smell was Ashe; something sickeningly sweet, like flowers, and parchment, and blood.

“Felix…”

“… sorry,” Felix huffed, the words straining to escape his throat.

Ashe breathed a laugh, gentle, like the wind. “It’s alright. I’ll be glad to bear these marks… I like them.”

“Tch, don’t say things like that.” Felix drew back, looking down at the mess on his palm, grumbling. _Great_. For all his frustration, he didn’t exactly plan for the clean-up. Ashe could see him staring at his sticky palm and so laughed, tugging his breeches and smallclothes back up to reach into his pocket, tugging out a small handkerchief. It wasn’t made of silk, like Felix was used to, made of something rougher, like spun cloth from cheap cotton. “I don’t want to make it dirty.”

“It’s okay. Just… bring it back when it’s clean, okay?” Ashe said. Felix hesitated. “Or, I-I can just—”

“It’s fine.”

Felix wiped over his fingers with the large piece of cloth then gently over his own cock. He moved to wipe Ashe down too but realised he was already tucked away. He grimaced.

“You don’t want to clean up?”

“I’ll bathe after class. You… can join me, if you’d like.”

Felix flushed pink. Just as he was getting his scarlet face under control, the stupidly adorable and far-too-honest archer had gone and made him blush again.

“I’ll… think about it.”


End file.
